What Happens Now
by MidnightWatch
Summary: After looking in the pensieve, Harry realizes that he can't gothrough with his task. Luckily, Dumbledore had a back up plan. Read what happens when Harry and Hermione have to find themselves and set things right. Starts after Snape's memories, T to be saf
1. Chapter 1

Here goes nothing!

**Chapter 1**

Harry gasped as he stepped back from the pensieve, breathing heavily and mind racing. He had just watched Snape's memories; just found out that he would have to die in a few short moments. He sat on the steps of the Headmaster's office and tried to compose himself. Harry noticed his shaking hands and thumping heart as he thought of his fate. All this time, Dumbledore had just been raising him to die? He couldn't do it. He… He just couldn't. Harry tried hard to try to convince his legs to take him toward the Dark Forest but it simply couldn't be done. He thought of Voldemort and all he had done, the pure evil that was inside of him. After all this, Harry had been protecting him from death. How could he not even know?

Harry sat for a few moments more, trying to think coherently. His mind was cluttered with anger towards Dumbledore, shame at his own cowardice, and guilt for not being able to save the people that he loved. The power was in his hands but he couldn't complete the task he had worked at for so long. Taking a deep breath, Harry stood up, ready to flee the place that he had called home and the people that had become his family.

He quietly stepped down the stairs to leave the familiar office, about to make his escape when he was startled by one of his best friends standing there. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'd hoped you were up there!"

"Hermione," he sidestepped her in the hallway. "Um, what are you doing here?" Harry watched her cautiously, trying to figure out a way to distract her.

Something changed in the girl's eyes and she solemnly said, "You're not going through with it are you? You're about to leave." Harry looked shocked. "Dumbledore told me that there would be a task for you that you may not choose to do. In that case, we're supposed to take these." She rifled through the beaded bag that had somehow stuck with them through everything and brought out two small tubes of potion. She looked warily at them. "I don't know what they are but Dumbledore said this would help change things for you."

Harry grabbed one and examined the purple potion inside. Was this just another way to kill him? And why was Hermione involved? Harry sighed and decided that he really had nothing to lose. He rose his glass toward Hermione and she nervously did the same. In a moment, they both gulped down the potion. They were gone.

A group of fighters walked down that same hallway a few moments later, never to realize the only person able to protect them from death had left this spot just seconds before.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

In a flash, two figures appeared on a street of a dark town. They looked confused and out of place until terror washed over them as alarms rang and men shouted something about intruders. The two looked at each other and ran for dear life down the deserted street now filling up with men in masks and cloaks. Before they knew what was happening, the couple was pulled into a house along the edge of the road. Kicking and flailing their arms, the two were hushed into silence before each party was able to get a good look at each other.

"What are you getting at, wearing those cloths and being outside after dark? I would have left you if I wasn't so fed up with the constant bragging about how many people they terminated last night." A young woman in her mid-twenties commented as they just looked at her with clouded eyes.

"Where are we?" The girl lying on the floor asked. "And who are you?"

"I should be the one asking the questions. This is my house, after all. Shabby but it's my own. Now, who are you two?"

"I-" The teens on the floor both looked perplexed. "I don't know." The boy said and the girl followed suit.

"Come now," The woman rolled her eyes. "I won't turn you in. Who are you?"

"I can't remember anything before being in that street. How strange." The girl turned toward the boy. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't recall anything before the street, as well. What's going on?" He turned toward the owner of the house.

"How the hell should I know? I'll get you some tea and you do some thinking." She looked as if she was starting to regret saving them.

A few minutes later, the three young adults were sitting around a small table in a cramped kitchen with hot cups of tea in front of them. The newcomers took a sip and both blanched in reaction, apparently the tea their taste buds remembered was different. "Well, excuse me," said the older girl as she sipped her own cup. "The quality tea goes to the troops. You're lucky I have any at all with the meager rations they give us."

"The troops?" One of the visitors inquired.

"Yeah, we're fighting the Yanks. The stubborn muggle-lovers won't heed to the Great Lord's will. I don't know why they don't understand that they would be happier that way, putting muggles in their place."

For reasons unknown to them, the guests suddenly felt quite uncomfortable and made no effort at continuing the conversation. The girl just continued talking, "I'm Molly, by the way. Molly Weasley."

"Molly Weasley?" The boy repeated, the name seemed so familiar.

"Yeah, after my Great-great Grandmother or something. But I hope to get my name changed soon, it's so filthy. My ancestors were notorious traitors to the Great Lord. They tried to take him down by killing hundreds of innocent people. It's not something I'm proud of."

The conversation fell into a quiet lull as no one really knew what to say to each other "So," Molly started. "Do either of you remember your names?"

"I've been trying and I'm pretty sure my name starts with an H." The girl replied.

"Mine, too." The boy announced. "Let's see… Herbert, Hagrid, Harvey, Harry. Harry! That sounds right!"

"No!" Molly said sharply. "No one has been named that since… Well, it's a long story. The point is, that cannot be your name. What about Henry?"

"That sounds almost right." Henry pondered. "I guess I have to go by something so Henry it is."

Molly turned toward the unnamed girl. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't' know! I hate not knowing! I suppose I can go by Harmony. It sounds almost right."

Molly sat back and looked at these strange newcomers. Henry had brown eyes, tanned skin, and a mop of shaggy blonde hair while Harmony had blue eyes, straight dark hair, and pale skin. They couldn't be related. "So, what should I do with you two?" She half muttered to herself as they sat there awkwardly. "Well, I guess there's no use in you disturbing anyone at this late hour. You can sleep in my living room and I'll take you to the Ministry in the morning."

They accepted her hospitality as Harmony slept on the lumpy couch and Henry did the same on the threadbare carpet. Molly apologized for her lack of blankets but the Great Lord only gives one per occupant, with the rationing and all.

All three of them went to bed that night with questions in their minds and the feeling that something big had just been triggered.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

This is my first published fic! I would really appreciate any feedback! Good or bad, I'd love to know what you guys think!

Even if you don't review (even though I would love you forever if you did), Thanks for taking the time to stop by!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, y'all! I'm back! But it's only because I'm so freaking disappointed that 202 people read my story and I didn't get a single review. I'm tempted to write something utterly terrible just to evoke some sort of response! Or this could be terrible. If it is, I would really like to know! Anyways, I'm just a poor writer starving for feedback here, no need to pay me any attention…..

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up!" Molly called from the kitchen to Henry and Harmony. "We have to get you two registered before the morning searches." She gathered them up in their sleepy states and hustled them out the door and into the drab street.

A huge sign stating 'Diagon Alley' hung up ahead but, if it weren't for that, the place would have barely any memorable qualities. The storefronts were either boarded up or painted grey and converted into office buildings. The only glimpses of color were on the posters stuck everywhere showing muggles with guns savagely laughing as they mowed people down. It stated in bold letters, 'Prevention is the best protection.' Other posters were of men with an American Flag behind them. They each had a lightning bolt scar on their forehead in, what seemed to be, a sign of rebellion. This one read, 'The monsters that attack our troops.' These posters were everywhere, ensuring that the public could not go outside without a reminder of the war on the American and of the evils of muggles.

"Wow, that is some thick propaganda." Harmony muttered. Henry nodded, remembering images of Anti-German posters he had seen somewhere.

Molly, not really understanding what her companions were implying, said, "They need to keep the word out to keep everyone safe."

The rest of the walk was quiet until they arrived at the Ministry of Magic. "Apparently, wizards used to have to sneak in here because those barbaric muggles forced them into hiding. I'm so glad the world isn't like that anymore." They walked in and Molly spoke to the receptionist in hushed tones before she asked them to take a seat while they waited.

"What are they going to do?" Harmony asked a bit nervously.

"I don't know. I suppose they are going to try to help you find yourselves." Molly said, examining her nails.

Henry took this as an opportunity to look around at his surroundings. He was in a large, dark hall. In front of him was a large statue of a Wizard sitting on a throne of, what seemed to be, muggles. This definitely gave him a case of the creeps. He looked over to Harmony and she seemed to be feeling the same way as she stared at the disgusting statue.

A small woman came up to the three and, without any introduction, said, "Follow me" and briskly started walking away. They all followed her into a dark green room with a table and three chairs. Molly walked in and the woman cleared her throat, pointing to a chair outside the door and ordered Henry and Harmony to sit.

"My name is Mrs. Malfoy and I will do all I can to help you today." She paused to attempt a smile but it looked more like a sneer. "Now, I expect your full cooperation and attention. We all need to put effort forth to achieve our goals. So, is there anything you remember about yourselves?"

The two shared a glance and answered, "No."

"What was that glance?" She snapped. "Are you hiding something?"

"No, Ma'am, of course not. It was just kind of natural. I really don't know why we did it."

The woman looked skeptically at the two before continuing. She asked them questions about their families, schools, and even romantic interests but they couldn't answer any of them. When it was beyond obvious that the third degree was useless, she changed her approach. "Each of you will donate a strand of hair so we can at least find out your ages." They did so and she pulled out two packets of parchment. "These will determine your blood status; whether you are a pureblood or half-blood, seeing that anyone else would be in a camp by now." Mrs. Malfoy laughed viciously as she left to process their ages.

Harmony had turned white as she looked at her packet. From the corner of Henry's eye, it looked like she was agonizing over every single question. As Henry started, he thought it was pretty easy. Just questions about random spells or magical knowledge. There were a few he didn't know but he didn't stress, it's not like they had given him time to study.

Harmony seemed to finish in record time and Henry followed lethargically behind. By that point, Mrs. Malfoy had come back and watched them complete the test. She set a quick quill to check the answers and started talking. "It seems like you are both seventeen which would mean that you are supposed to be in school. Salazar School says it isn't missing anyone so we need don't know where you were previously." The quill fell on the desk. "The results are in! Congratulations, Harmony, you are a pureblood. And Henry," She tutted and shook her head. "Half-blood."

Mrs. Malfoy suddenly stood up and the others did the same. She opened the door, saying, "You two will stay with your host until the Ministry contacts you tomorrow."

"Great." Molly stepped forward. "I live-"

"We know where you live, you inept Weasley." Malfoy snapped before marching away once again.

"Well, that was-" Harmony started to exclaim before she was interrupted by Molly.

"Deserved. She's higher than me. My family is disgraced"

"You have a great family!" Harry said to try to cheer her up.

"And how would you know?"

This struck Harry as odd. For some reason, he felt that they were a great family but he didn't know why. "I guess I wouldn't."

"Exactly."

Molly stalked off down the corridor and out of the building. Henry and Harmony followed behind. "How can we remember spells but not how we learned them?" Harmony pondered aloud.

"I have no idea. I just wish I knew who I am."

"I agree entirely. You know, I don't think I'm a pureblood. Or maybe I just don't think it matters what my heritage is. And I definitely don't think book smarts had any correlation with it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, how much you study has nothing to do with your blood status."

"You two better be quiet." Molly rounded on them from a few feet ahead. She glanced at a man in a military uniform walking by. "You can get in real trouble for what you're saying."

Henry and Harmony shut up until they got back to Molly's house. "Have a seat and I'll make us some dinner. They didn't add to my rations so the soup will be a little watery tonight."

"That's fine." Harmony responded graciously. "Thank you for your allowing us to stay with you. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Yeah, well, it's only one night. When my parents were around, they taught me to be hospitable."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did your parents go?"

"Oh, I turned them over to the military a few years ago." She said nonchalantly. "They said some suspicious things so I had no choice but to turn them in."

Harmony and Henry looked at this girl with very wide eyes. "You turned in your own parents?" Henry gasped.

"Of course I did. It's my job to my country and to the Great Lord."

The two newcomers felt disgusted but this went unnoticed by their host as she continued preparing dinner. The teens spent this time racking their brains for some fort of memory, even if it was just their names. "Who's Ron Weasley?" Henry burst out as Molly but down the bowls and spoons.

"Great, you can remember my past but not your own." She took a long breath and started her story. "Ron Weasley is my great uncle. My great grandfather, Charlie, was a part of the Great War many years ago but the real disgrace is Ron. He was the best friend of Harry Potter." She paused for dramatic effect but noticed that neither listeners seemed to register the magnitude ot this confession. She continued, "Harry Potter's main goal was to take down the society the Great Lord had worked so hard to achieve. Harry Potter, Ron, and a girl named Hermione Granger tried for years to kill him and did kill many innocent people. It's been in my family line to betray the Dark Lord but I am going to break that succession. My parents tried to tell me that mudbloods are equals and we treat them unfairly so I, not wanting to be corrupt, turned them in to the authorities for treason."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Henry questioned.

"That's the only way to deal with muggle-lovers." Molly said sternly. She pushed her chair from the table and collected all the dishes. She went over to the sink and started scrubbing.

"Why aren't you using magic?" Harmony asked.

"Why would I? We're only supposed to use magic for transportation or if we are working for the Great Lord. I can't even remember the last time I cast a spell." She laughed.

The other two only chuckled uncomfortably but Harmony was obviously still confused. "So how does that make you any different from a muggle?"

Molly dropped her dish. "Excuse me?" Molly's face flushed to the tips of her ears. "Are you trying to get kicked out of my house?"

"Oh, no!" Harmony looked suitably guilty and was at a loss for words. "I didn't mean to insult-"

"It doesn't matter." Molly snapped. "The ministry set up beds for you upstairs. Second door to the right. Goodnight, both of you."

Harmony and Henry shuffled out of the room and found the second door to the right. Inside were two twin beds and clean clothes. "I fell really bad." Harmony mused. "I didn't mean to offend her."

"I didn't find it offensive. I don't see what the big deal is about muggle-borns and muggles."

"You said muggle-born, not mudblood, like the rest of them."

"Yeah, well," Henry rubbed the back of his neck. "I just don't feel comfortable saying that word. It's so offensive."

"To be honest, I feel the same way. I wonder how we both grew up to have beliefs that the rest of the world is so against."

"Me too." Harry paused. "And in the Ministry. With that statue and the way that woman treated Molly, I just felt so uncomfortable. Like the world is not supposed to be like this."

"I know, everything is so grey and miserable. Earlier, I remembered a street like the one we walked through today but it was full of colors and bustling people and all those people were happy. What happened?"

By this point, they were both changed and sitting on their beds. "I don't know but I do know that we don't belong here, Hermione."

"Harmony."

"What?"

"Harmony. My name is Harmony. You just called me Hermione."

Henry quickly apologized, not knowing why he would call her that, and she quickly forgave him. They decided to get their pajamas on and go to bed.

After turning off the light and lying in bed a while, Henry asked, "Do you think we were friends?"

In a half-asleep state, Harmony replied, "I know we are, Harry."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm dying for feedback! I love you alllll! (but I would love you more for reviewing)

Or you could just comment on how annoying my begging is. It annoys me too but that's the name of the game, I suppose.


End file.
